


A Saviour Knight

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askEggsy unwin x reader where reader is being recruited to kingsman but her guide person keeps flirting with her and Eggsy gets really jealous. You can make it smut if you want ;





	A Saviour Knight

It had been a month since you started training to be a kingsman agent. You were the top of the class and were one of the four that were now left. You thought you’re chances were good considering. And you liked all of the agents that you had come in to contact with. All except one.

Arthur.

He was your mentor, and you were grateful for that. But did he have to be a creep all the time. Always hovering close to you, flirting with you, making offhanded comments about how great he was. It was really annoying, and unwanted.

You and Arthur were at the shooting range working on your short range aim. There were a few other candidates and their mentors there so you didn’t feel as uncomfortable when Arthur came up behind you and adjusted you arm positions.

“Like this, see. Hold your arms like this to account for the recoil.” Arthur said, his hand snaking there way to your shoulders. Her lingered his touch a bit too long making a shiver run down your spine.

“I think I got it thanks.” You said trying to get him to take a step back. You took a few shots and then let go of your pent up breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“You need to heath steady. How are you going to run while shooting, I’m? Here I’ll keep a watch on your breathing.” The older mad said as he wrapped one arm around your middle and placed his hand on you side near your stomach.

You were uncomfortable but decided to continue training. You steadied your breathing and took a few shots. But as you did so you felt Arthur’s hand how lower towards your hip.

“Good” he whispered in your ear.

You had finally had enough. You flipped the safety on your pistol and set it down on the counter before you. “Arthur. Can I please have some space. I know you’re trying to help but being handsy is not helping. I have boundaries that I need you to respect even as my mentor.”

Arthur took a step back and was slack jawed. He had never has a recruit talk to him like that. Once he was over his shock he straightened himself. “Look young lady. If you’re going to be an agent you need to be able to push past those boundaries and sometime do things that aren’t comfortable.”

“I know that. But that doesn’t mean that I will condone such behavior from a gentleman like you.” You said, your temper starting to boil over.

You then saw someone walk over and stand next to you. It was agent Galahad, or Eggsy as he wanted you to call him.

“You know she has a point Arthur. Why don’t you…” Eggsy was cut off by Arthur.

“What do you know. Your still green around the edges.” Arthur said as he waved a dismissal hand at Eggsy.

“Look Arthur. I know you have a lot more experience than me, but maybe she wants someone who doesn’t look like he’s close to her great-grandfathers age, eh?” Eggsy said as he got in between the two of you. He jaw amd fists were clenched tight and he was obviously angry.

“Agent Galahad! I never…! I dont know what your talking about.” Arthur said, sticking his nose in the air.

“Come off it old man. I get it, I do. She’s gorgeous, smart, and amazing. Doesn’t mean you have to flirt with her ever time you’re around her.” Eggsy said, getting more irritated.

“Eggsy it’s fine. Really. Sure it was annoying but he wasn’t doing any harm.” You said, trying to calm the situation down.

“Fine if that’s how it’s going to be!” Arthur yells as he turns around to storm out of the room. He then turns back around and yells, “You’re dismissed, Miss Y/N!” And then continued his brisk walk out of the firing range.

You heave a sigh of both relief and of sadness. You were glad that the conversation happened but not in the manor it did. Then You felt a warm, gentle hand on you upper arm, turning you to face Eggsy.

“You alright love?” The young agent asked. The concern in his voice made it clear that he was worried.

“I just hope he’s not so angry that I get kicked out. Thanks Eggsy but I’ll be fine.” You said with another sigh.

“You’d make a proper agent. No way he throw you out just because you rejected him. Now me on the other hand…” Eggsy said sheepishly, taking a hand to run through his hair.

“Your a great agent no way he’d throw you out! Now, make you life a living hell on the other hand.” You say with a chuckle

Eggsy laughed. “Yeah you’re right.” He gave you a soft smile.

You smiled back and grabbed his hand gently. “Thank you for saving me eggsy.” You said sweetly.

“Maybe you could thank me by going out for dinner tomorrow?” He said with a cheeky cocked eyebrow.

You suddenly noticed Merlin standing behind Eggsy with a curious look. “Back to work recruit!” He barked making Eggsy jump.

You let go of Eggsy’s hand and turned back towards your target. Pursing your lips together to try and not laugh at Eggsy’s surprised look.

“Jesus Merlin! Give a guy a heart attack why do you!” Eggsy chided.

The rest of your day was filled with Eggsy throwing look after wink at you and Merlin giving you a few pointers.

You never had trouble with Arthur being too handsy or flirting with you ever again. You just might have to take Eggsy up on that dinner now.


End file.
